


Budding Friendship & Wilting Flowers

by Blitzpie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzpie/pseuds/Blitzpie
Summary: Amity thought for once in her life things were starting to look bright.She was so happy just being friends with Luz, of course she would end up catching an impossibly rare disease and nearly ruin everything that made her happy in life.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	Budding Friendship & Wilting Flowers

Grom had, by far, been the most magical night of Amity’s life. 

Sure, it had started out as the worst night of her life. She had been selected as Grom Queen, and as such, she would have to fight Gromethius the Fear Bringer.

Principal Bump always selected a student he believed would be more than capable of slaying Grom, and as a top student and former Grudgby star Amity should've been more than ready for the challenge

There was one small problem. 

Being selected as Grom Queen meant that when you fought Gromethius and he read your mind, you would be forced to face your greatest fears in front of every student at Hexside. And in turn, every student at Hexside would learn your greatest fear.

This was out of the question for a Blight. Blights lived by a very strict code. Blights are top students. Blights are leaders. Blights do not show weakness.

Amity was not ready for the entire school to know how weak she actually was. 

Of course, Luz being the selfless girl she always is, generously offered to take her place. 

So as a Blight, Amity couldn’t refuse an offer to protect her pride. She gratefully accepted Luz's offer, and revelled in the instant relief it brought now that she didn't have that responsibility on her.

Except... this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

She was supposed to ask Luz to Grom.

She was supposed to confess her feelings.

It was supposed to be perfect.

But in the end Amity couldn’t bring herself to ask. All the fears and insecurities that come with trying to live up to the Blight name meant Amity had to be realistic.

What if Luz rejected her? What if Amity bared her heart for the first time and Luz rejected her in front of the whole school? She couldn’t risk it. Blights could not be weak. So Amity had sacrificed her crush, and stuffed her Gromposal note back in her pocket.

However, it turned out that Luz could not face her fears. Amity ran after Luz as she escaped out of the gymnasium and into the forest. Luz called out for help, and Amity’s heart panged with guilt.

No Blight image was worth sacrificing Luz.

Amity leaped out of the forest and threw herself in front of the beast. It read her mind, and she watched this distortion of Luz tear up her Gromposal note for all to see. Of course this is how it would happen, she could feel her heart breaking.

That was, until Luz- sweet, amazing, perfect Luz- picked up the note. 

“What if I went to Grom with you instead?”

“Really?” 

“That’s what friends are for.”

Friends…

Amity’s heart felt heavy. Friends. Luz sees her as a friend. It was bittersweet but seeing the sincerity in Luz's eyes gave her some hope. She pulled herself together and asked Luz for a dance. 

And dance they did. It was beautiful, amazing, the most exhilarating moment of Amity's life. 

The moon cast stark shadows on their faces, the intensity of the dance was unmatched. Everything felt so right when Amity was with Luz. Together, they were unstoppable. 

It was as though the world had stopped for them during dance, the only thing that mattered was Luz's hands in hers and the movements they shared.

When Luz caught her, she felt lighter than air. That last long look they shared, after the heroism Luz had displayed, that was the moment Amity knew her heart beat for Luz alone. She felt invincible.

As the two were carried back to the gym, Amity reflected on her failed promposal.

Friend.

Something in her chest burned.

~~~~~

After Grom, every day with Luz began to be torture, emotionally and physically.

Anytime Luz came around her she would feel the familiar ache in her heart, but there was something else there. Something painful itching its way up her throat.

Luz would smile at her in class and Amity would excuse herself from the room because suddenly she couldn't stop coughing.

She'd get concerned looks from other students and to any who asked she explained it away by saying it was nothing more than allergies or a persistent cold.

Amity had simply become a mess anytime she was even near Luz Noceda. She couldn’t speak properly, she couldn’t be near her without blushing, and god forbid that Luz touch her, and she'd completely lose all brain function.

“Me… on a team with you? Sweating? In cute uniforms?”

Even the thought was enough to make her body temperature rise.

It wasn't like she became completely incompetent when Luz was involved, but anytime she started to think about Luz she began to spiral. When she had to rally Willow and Gus for the grudgby match she couldn't manage to restrain herself from saying any extremely embarrassing thought that ran through her head. 

But in the match… everything was great. They were working together like a team again, and they were doing so well. Concentrating on the game was almost enough to distract from the everpresent pain in her chest.

It was harder to breathe, especially with all the running around, but a Blight would never back away from a challenge.

Amity had to admit, when she scored a point on a pass from Luz, her heart nearly beat out of her chest. 

Watching Willow and Luz work together to score the final goal, Amity felt a different burning. Luz could work well together with anyone. 

Altogether, Amity was doing well until that moment. The momentary despair was enough to distract her from the dangers on the field and she got her leg broken because of it. At the very least, she got to see Luz's cheering face from the ground.

When the match had ended and Luz noticed Amity moping in pain, the anger over their loss vanished from her face. Having Luz be concerned over her was… nice to put it mildly. Very nice, it made Amity's stomach swirl and throat itch.

Despite Amity’s attempts to dissuade Luz from giving her any sort of (physical contact) medical help, Luz scooped Amity up and carried her to the medical office without a second thought. 

The walk there was torture. Actually being in Luz's arms was a form of bliss Amity never knew she needed, but every other aspect was torture.

Despite not seeming very muscular, Luz carried her with ease. She was steady and was clearly making a conscious effort not to jostle Amity if she could avoid it.

For Amity it was almost too much. Their faces were close, both reddened and sweaty from copious physical activity. Luz’s determination to protect Amity… she couldn’t take it. Her throat itched painfully all the way to the office, but Amity refused to let it win. Amity would keep from coughing in her crush’s face, even if it killed her.

Thankfully, the urge lessened after Luz set Amity down on the nurse’s cot. The nurse inspected her leg and Luz stood off to the side with an anxious pout on her face.

How is she this adorable all the time!?

Luz stayed with her a little longer after the nurse had delivered the news that yes, her leg was broken, and left to attend to other business. Luz asked if she was okay and if she would want anything, but Amity could only shake her head yes or no till Luz left.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. 

She coughed and coughed, wracking her lungs for air. Her throat burned and the strain brought tears to her eyes. But the nurse was gone, and Luz was gone, and she couldn't call out for help, so alone Amity coughed until, eventually, something came out.

Amity was left with nothing but a raw throat and a single, small petal resting in the palm of her hand. 

~~~~~

Today was turning out to be particularly annoying for Amity. In her abominations class she had gotten a 98 on the last test but another witch had gotten a perfect score which meant she lost her top student award. She would have to go home and explain to her parents that she, a Blight, made such a simple error. Not something that would go well.

That, alongside her current medical issue, was spelling more trouble for her. The itching in her throat had become a constant, and her voice became strained at times. Luckily, as long as she was away from Luz the symptoms seemed entirely manageable. Nothing a proper Blight couldn’t handle at the very least.

Striding through the hall on the way to her next class she spots Luz, Gus and Willow. They seem to be having a fevered discussion as per usual. Though she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t happy to see her friends, she wasn’t up to socializing given the current circumstances. Any apprehension didn’t matter though because the very second she thought of running away Luz caught her gaze.

“Hey, Amity! Are you ready for Household Witching?” Luz asks excitedly, rushing over to her.

Household Witching is a class to prepare young witches with necessary household spells. It isn’t a coven track, just a general requirement so that students graduate with a diploma and a basic idea of how to do household chores. It’s also their mandatory class for learning about family planning and puberty, a source of embarrassment for most hormone-filled teens. 

Amity clutches her books tighter and tries to appear nonchalant despite the sudden exhaustion she’s feeling.

“Not really. After the incident last year, they changed the family planning project we have to do to graduate. I’m not looking forward to the surprise.”

“Cheer up, Amity. I’m sure you can handle this given everything you've been through so far." Willow says, giving her a small smile.

Although it didn’t help Amity feel any better, she reciprocates with a smile of her own. She really did appreciate Willow’s kindness towards her, Amity knew it was her way of acknowledging her attempts to make amends.

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad. I mean, sure it’s the Boiling Isles, but we need to complete the assignment to graduate. In the human world, required classes are super easy!” Luz also gives her signature grin. 

“Yeah, I’m sure it will turn out fine!” Amity squeaks out, cheeks flushed. Her voice cracks mid-sentence.

Embarrassing. 

Thankfully her internal turmoil is cut short as the bell screams, four minutes until class starts. 

“We’re going the same way. Want to walk to class together?” Luz offers.

Together. Goodness, is it hot in here?

“Actually, I need to go to my locker to grab stuff for class- haha!” Amity steps back, desperately trying to spare herself from further embarrassment. 

“We can stop on the way there!” Luz says, grabbing Amity’s wrist and leading her through the halls, completely oblivious to the pain building in Amity’s chest.

Luz’s hands are so incredibly soft! If only we could walk hand-in-hand...

With every step they take Amity feels the urge to cough build up in her throat. Holding it in combined with her usual reaction to Luz means Amity is sure to be redder than a tomato. She needs to do something quick if she wants to avoid a coughing fit right in front of Luz. 

C’mon, think think! There has to be something I can do...

Spotting a bathroom on the side of the hall, Amity knows what she has to do.

Ignoring Luz's chatter about her latest cute King moments compilation, Amity stops and pulls her wrist from Luz’s grip. Luz turns to look at her with a confused, if not slightly offended expression.

“Luz, I need to go- can you get my stuff and meet me in class?”

“Oh uh, sure thing. See ya there, Amity!” Luz says, some palpable confusion on her face. Amity only has a second to feel guilty before Luz is dashing down the hall. 

Amity quickly rushes into the bathroom, taking no more than a quick glance to make sure it’s empty before ducking into a stall and coughing her lungs out.

As the fit comes to end, she leans back to catch her breath. Floating in the water, five small purple petals, covered in specks of blood.

This… this is not good.

Amity pushes the panic down. Flushing the evidence down the toilet, she closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh while leaning against the stall.

There was no more denying it. She has the Loveless Witch’s Curse.

The bell screams once again.

Amity didn't have any time to lament, the longer she sat here the worse she'd feel. Forcing herself out of the bathroom stall, she checks herself in the bathroom mirror. 

Her eyes are watering and her face is red. The taste of blood is still on her tongue. She turns the water on and washed her face off thoroughly, this is one of the rare times when Amity wishes she could do illusory magic.

Giving herself a last glance in the mirror she finds her resolve. Blights are strong, Blights can do anything, and right now, Amity Blight had a class to go to.

For the first time in her life, Amity is late to class. She crosses her arms just so she has something to hold onto, and grips them so hard she can feel her nails leaving marks on her skin.

“Miss Blight? Late? Do you have a proper excuse?” 

The professor, Mrs. Hale, furrows her brow and frowns.

“N-No, Mrs. Hale, I was just in the bathroom. I’m sorry for interrupting your class.”

“Given this is your first infraction Miss Blight, I'll let it slide. Please take a seat.”

She doesn't even get to feel momentary relief because Luz is beckoning her over, with the only open seat in the room next to her. 

Amity internally sighs before making her way over.

“Are you okay?” Luz asks, clearly concerned. 

“Luz, pay attention. Class is starting.”

Her concern was adorable, but was not helping the situation. 

“Your task will be to care for this baby gryphon for the weekend. Partners will be assigned randomly.”

The teacher slowly announced the pairs in front of the class. The tension in the room was palpable.

Finally, Amity heard her name. 

“Amity Blight and Luz Noceda!”

“Oh my goodness, Amity! We get to raise a cute little baby gryphon together!?” Luz clasps her hands together, and bumps her shoulder into Amity’s.

“Yeah, it seems so!” Amity responds nervously, avoiding eye contact. 

“Let’s go to the Owl House after school! We can play with it and feed it little treats and name it after us! This is gonna be amazing!”

“S-sounds good…” Amity was not feeling well. She really needed to think of a way out of this project.

~~~~~~

“Hello Luz, how was your-“ 

Hooty didn’t even finish his sentence before Luz slammed the door to the Owl House.

It gave Amity a bit of a shock to find out that even the warm-hearted Luz couldn’t stand that wretched owl.

“Sorry, Hooty, but I gotta work on a school project right now!” Luz says, before plopping down on the couch. She looks over to Amity with a wide grin and slaps the cushion next to her, “C’mon Amity, what’re you standing around for.”

Amity was starting to feel sick, her stomach was churning and her heart was beating too fast. It was taking a lot of effort for her to even act somewhat normal. Hopefully she could get through this day quickly and Luz would be none the wiser about her ‘condition’.

“Amity, can you do the spell?”

“O-Oh, right. Of course.” 

Taking a breath to focus herself, Amity draws a spell circle in the air. She reaches inside and pulls out their assigned Gryphon baby. Thankfully, the creature seemed to be asleep for now. 

“Aww, it’s sooo cute! This is gonna be amazing! Seeing the world through the eyes of a cute little baby gryphon!”

“... About that. I didn’t really want to do this, Luz. I was wondering if you would take care of it this weekend.”

“Huh? Why?” Luz frowns.

Amity mentally kicks herself. Watching the excitement drain from Luz was like being punched in the gut. 

“The truth is…” 

I’m feeling terrible and I can’t do it all. I can’t bear to be around you.

“The truth is that I have extra studying and tutoring all weekend, and my parents won’t let me skip it.” 

Wasn’t a total lie. 

“Didn’t you try to tell them that you have a project coming up?”

“Even if I did, it wouldn’t have mattered.” 

“Well, if it would help, I could talk to your parents! They might listen to me!”

“Absolutely not, Luz! Not everything can be solved by being nice and talking things out.” 

Luz’s expression wavers. She manages to hold onto a somewhat neutral expression. Amity lets out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Luz, I didn’t mean it that way. The thing is, I got a 98 on a test recently-“

“Oh, so only a 98.” 

“Luz…”

Luz grips the bottom of her uniform tightly.

“I know your family is a big deal and that they have high expectations but do you think that makes it fair for you to take out all your issues on others? Are other people’s problems less important than your own?”

“I- Luz it’s not like that-”

“Don’t you know how many people at Hexside would kill to have your life!”

Amity instantly regretted all of her actions up until that point. She never wanted to be on the receiving end of the look Luz was giving her at this moment. She never wanted to be someone who could hurt Luz so callously, and yet...

“I could hear the teen angst from the other room! What’s going on in here?” Eda interrupts, completely ignoring the tension in the room.

“It’s nothing Eda, just a disagreement-” Luz says, turning to look away from Amity. 

“Well, I was eavesdropping and it sure didn’t sound like nothing. It seems to me that you two need a parental intervention here, but since we don’t have that you kids will have to settle for my methods. What do ya say, kids? Bodyswap time!”

Amity and Luz both blanched, simultaneously raising their protests to the idea.

“W-what, no-! What do you mean by bodyswap!?”

“Eda I really don’t think that’s necessary! Besides Amity was just leaving anyway.”

The look Luz shot her make the guilt in Amity’s stomach increase tenfold.

“Um, yeah! That’s right I really should be going, no time to stay here and be involved in, uh, whatever you do in your free time.”

She didn’t even get a chance to open the door before Eda had appeared in front of her with a dismissive hand wave and toothy grin.

“C’mon kid, relax. Luz will get to learn magic from my prissy stuck-up sister and study with the best nerds money can buy. Meanwhile you’ll get to kickback and do whatever you want. Honestly, it’s the perfect win-win situation. And whoever proves their life is harder doesn’t have to repair Hooty’s roof!”

“I’m so full of holes! And Bats! Hoot hoot!” A muffled Hooty intrudes on the conversation. 

Luz was rubbing her arm nervously, looking deep in thought about the situation. Amity was just  
trying to escape the entire situation.

“Y’know what? Fine. Swap us Eda.”

“Luz you can’t actually want to do this!”

“Maybe I do, Amity! Maybe I want to experience what it’s like to be a normal teen witch for once in my life since I’ll actually appreciate it!”

“Wait- stop!!” Amity pleads. 

“BODYSWAP!” Eda tosses her staff into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> oop a lil angsty at the end there but itll get better :)  
> maybe :3


End file.
